


Pieni päätön pääsiäinen

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Easter, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Naughty Easter Costume
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Lari ja Elias viettävät pääsiäistä.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Larias-foorumin vuoden 2014 pääsiäiskalenteriin.

”Täällähän sä oot”, huokaisin helpottuneena löytäessäni poikaystäväni istumasta pihakeinusta. Ulkona oli varsin viileää, eikä Eliaksella ollut yllään muuta kuin mun takki, jossa se näytti palelevan tuijottaessaan jonnekin kaukaisuuteen pää hieman painuksissa.

”Tulisit takasin sisälle”, pyysin, mutten saanut Eliakselta mitään vastaukseksi – en sanoja enkä edes eleitä. Huokaisin turhautuneena ja lähdin kävelemään kultani vierelle lyhyttä hiekkatietä pitkin.

”Hei...” sanoin päästyäni keinulle ja laskin käteni poikaystäväni olkapäälle, ”faija ei oo tääl enää.”

Vasta sen sanottuani, antoi Elias jonkinlaisen elonmerkin itsestään huokaisemalla syvään. ”Mä en kehtaa enää ikinä nähä sitä”, se sanoi kuulostaen hyvin nolostuneelta.

Vedin Eliaksen itseäni vasten ja silittelin hellästi sen vaaleita hiuksia tuntien kuinka se hytisi kylmästä. ”Mennään sisälle, ettet sä palellu”, sanoin huolehtivaisesti.

Elias huokaisi uudelleen, mutta nousi ylös keinusta. Otin kultani kainalooni ja lähdin saattamaan sisälle yrittäen samalla pidätellä nauruani, joka uhkasi pulputa pinnalle, kun koko absurdi tilanne palasi kokonaisuudessaan mieleeni.

”Se ei ollu yhtään hauskaa”, Elias marisi kainalostani ilmeisesti huvittuneisuuteni huomanneena. Ei se sillä hetkellä ollutkaan ollut hauskaa, vaan pikemminkin nöyryyttävää – erityisesti Eliakselle.

”Ei niin”, sanoin takaisin ihan poikaystäväni mieliksi. Jos olisin tiennyt faijani suunnitelmista, ei Eliaksen olisi tarvinnut värjötellä yksin ulkona häpeissään.

Me oltiin tultu pääsiäiseksi meidän kesämökille, jonka faija oli hommannut pari vuotta sitten jostain syystä, jota en vieläkään tiennyt. Juuri kun me oltiin Eliaksen kanssa pääsemässä asiaan makuuhuoneen puolella, oli faija yhtäkkiä seissyt ovella tuijottaen meitä syvästi järkyttyneenä. Ilmeisesti Eliaksen asuvalinta oli ollut faijalle liikaa ja se oli paennut välittömästi koko mökistä naama punaisena ja anteeksipyyntöjä sopertaen.

Pakoon oli pinkonut myös Elias, ja mulla oli mennyt tovi etsiessäni sitä, sillä en ensin ollut tajunnut mennä ollenkaan pihalle katsomaan.

Avasin ulko-oven ja työnsin Eliaksen sisälle mökkiin mennen itse perässä. Suljettuani oven käännyin katsomaan poikaystävääni, joka oli jo hankkiutunut eroon takistani ja... nuolaisin huuliani.

Eliaksen erittäin paljastava pääsiäisasu oli tajuttoman seksikäs. Päässään sillä oli pupunkorvat ja jalassaan pikkuruiset, pinkistä silkistä tehdyt töpöhännälliset stringit.

”Ehkä me voitais jatkaa siitä, mihin jäätiin”, ehdotin virnistäen ja tuijotin poikaystäväni upeaa vartaloa silmät täynnä himoa.

Ja niin me jatkettiinkin, mutta ei makuuhuoneessa. Mä tuuppasin vastausta odottamatta Eliaksen sohvalle ja hyökkäsin sen päälle. Elias näytti onneksi unohtavan noloutensa sen sileän tien, ja me pantiin siinä keskellä olohuonetta, teemaan sopivalla tavalla, kuin kaksi kiimaista jänöä.


End file.
